Talk:Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run/@comment-25159105-20150702154141/@comment-25159105-20150710223707
@Heeha "It didn't ruin the Looney Tunes, if anything it only made it better." Bugs Bunny is nothing like he was before in the original Cartoon. Witch Hazel became an overly stereotypical Black woman. Gossamer becomes a strange kid and son of Witch Hazel. Taz is a dog.... which is ABSOLUTLEY lame. The setting involves Looney Tunes not getting into slapstick-situations (Because that's what Looney Tunes are REALLY about if you have a very decent view for them, but sadly you don't), just some boring sitcom. ....there's nothing more to add, because there's too many about THe Looney Tunes show that was completley awful. "Made it better" Are you freaking nuts? Looney Tunes were already good to begin with because they're timeless, they've been around over 70 years now, people are gonna remember them how they were before. Nothing could beat the classics, ever. This show however plays a bad tribute to them, just like how the Tom and Jerry movie plays a bad tribute of the original cartoon. that show was nothing compared to the original except for the Wile E Coyote Shorts. I'm also upset the fact they changed their personalities and designs, I really hated that. I wonder if Chuck Jones was alive today and watched the show, oh my god he would shred that show apart and every single one of the crew who worked on this. nobody cares for that show now, well you may care for it, but it's not gonna bring it back due to what millions of people despising the show because of how it ruined them. What can I say about this!? "The Looney Tunes Show" was a dumb, boring, stupid, and disgraceful show, through and through. It should have kept all the major characters faithful to their classic designs and personalities, and its art style, animation, writing, and musical scoring should have respected those of the "Golden Age" Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts. But instead, "The Looney Tunes Show" gave us twisted and poorly (if not horribly) drawn reinterpretations of our animated friends of yesteryear, idiotic plots that make absolutely no sense at all, horrid voices that show little respect for the classic character voice performances that the inimitable Mel Blanc and his colleagues gave us, and horrendous songs that were poorly scored and badly written! The new personalities given the characters on the show were just failed and flawed, for everyone: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd, Marvin the Martian, Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, the Tasmanian Devil, and all the others. Replacing the established character of "Melissa Duck" with the OC "Tina Russo" was completely unnecessary. Particularly infuriating to me was Yosemite Sam being portrayed as harassing Bugs and Daffy at their own home rather than plotting to destroy them as he was supposed to, Taz losing his viciousness and becoming a calmer, tamer house pet, and the once-monstrous Gossamer transforming from a menacing threat to a stupid "child" who sings as badly as young Justin Bieber. Not to mention, the new Lola was something worth hating; she should have just been portrayed as a modest version of her previous design (and I'm saying "modest" because 21st-century fiction, in my opinion, has somehow "over-sexualized" females to a level I can't even begin to tolerate)! This show was a COMPLETE disgrace to the classic Warner Bros. cartoon output from the 1940s and 1950s. It was not creative in any way, and it disrespected its heritage completely. It was a horrible, disappointing, and outright miserable program, and was NOTHING like what cartoons should be.